There have been various attempts over the years to apply signal processing techniques to improve performance of DC and AC motors and generators. Among other things, such efforts have been directed toward the improvement of power factor, one definition of which is the ratio of real power to apparent power. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,670,783 and 6,674,205 provide examples of power factor improvements. Other approaches to the use of signal processing to improve power factor include U.S. Pat. No. 5,994,869.
One important aspect of power factor is the amount of impedance which an AC system has, or resistance that a DC system has. One cause of impedance or resistance is phase cancellation, which can occur when two or more complex waveform components collide with each other. Such collisions can result from different phase values which are present at the same time. Such collisions result in destructive interference which manifests itself as impedance and/or resistance within a waveform.
The inventors have conducted tests to determine the nature of phase cancellation, and have identified data pointing toward a consistent relationship found in phase cancellation. When the various internal components work against each other at a constant rate within a given time interval, it will be seen that the phase cancellation relationships will be relatively consistent. It would be desirable to employ signal processing techniques to use this phase cancellation relationship information to eliminate destructive interference, thereby reducing impedance and improving power factor.
Electrical resonance in both series and parallel form are known. The use of resonance in power systems has been limited, primarily because resonance has been viewed as producing negative and undesirable effects on power systems and appliances. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,144,181 and 6,107,707 provide examples of techniques for reducing or eliminating resonance in electrical systems.
The techniques described in these patents are possible, in part, because resonant states of motors and generators can be determined through any number of means, including audio, video, tactile, electrical, or mechanical. Such calculations and determinations are well within the ability of ordinarily skilled artisans, and need not be detailed here.
According to investigations that the inventors have undertaken, while it appears that attempts have been made to use resonance characteristics advantageously in areas such as radio modulation and audio, in power systems precisely the opposite approach has been taken, as witnessed by the numerous attempts to reduce or eliminate resonance. From what the inventors have been able to determine, the transient nature of resonance has led to the perception that resonance is undesirable in power generation and transmission systems. Resonance has led to power spikes, which can be damaging to electrical equipment.
Because there are efficiencies to be obtained from the power levels resulting from resonance, it would be desirable to determine how to make resonance a persistent, rather than a transient phenomenon.